Let s play !
by Minna-de-de
Summary: Reid gets kidnapped( who else ?) The maniac unsub let the team watch them the whole time how Reid suffers. Can they find him in time? And why did he took Reid? Just read !
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys,

have fun and review ^-^ If there are mistakes please tell me (friendly ^^)

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Criminal Minds

Warnings: Some violence and language

Friday ; 11pm ; Reid´s Apartement

The rooms of the apartement were dark, just the TV shined through the black. Sitting alone on his sofa was Reid, looking at the documentary that showed different kinds of mental sicknesses. Just a Reid evening, boring for others, but just the best for the social awkward doctor. Normally he would go out with some of his teammates, but this weekend even Morgan had other plans. Well, to visit his mum and sisters are really other plans, if you are Morgan. First Reid had considered to visit his mum at Bennington too, especially since they had a long weekend from Thursday to Monday, but he still had to overcome himself every time when he wanted to see her, so he didn´t. He wasn´t sure if it was fear or guilt. Probably both. He feared that she might has an episode when he comes and call him a traitor and liar. He hated the looks from the doctors when he tried to calm her, while she fight against him. Full of pity. And why he felt guilty? Because he had sent her away, even when it was the only right way. Sadness filled him as he thought about her pleading face when she was carried away. He looked grimly at the TV.

„One of the worst mental is schizophrenia. While one of..." With an angry hit on the remote the TV went black. The world hated him, for sure.

He looked at the digital watch next to him. 10:10 pm blinked the red light. It wasn´t really late, but he was tired so he decided to go to bed. As he stand up he couldn´t see anything, not even the moon brought light in the apartment, just pitch black. Slowly he tasted his way to the room, ignoring the fear in his mind that sent goosebumps down his body. But he had to admit that his fear of the "absence of light" was better. He could sleep peacefully in the dark and he even walked around his apartement without light, like now, he thought smiling. With an "bump" he found his bed and crawled under the warm bedsheet. Before he could hear how his window was opened, he was already fast asleep.

Friday ; 11pm ; Hotch´s House

„Jack! Turn the TV off. It´s time for bed!", Hotch called from the kitchen. He cleaned the dishes after they had eaten pasta.

„But Dad! The movie is really cool. Please, it ends in twenty minutes. Please, Daddy!", Jack shouted pleadingly.

Hotch sighed: „No, you already said the same twenty minutes ago." He put the plates back to their places and cleaned the glasses.

„Please!", Jack said.

Hotch was about to call back when Beth came to him: „Let him watch the movie. It´s weekend. It´s our weekend. He is so happy that you have so much free time and even turned off your mobile phone." She said the last thing with a smirk and kissed him softly.

„You´re right.", Hotch said smiling and kissed her back. Yes, this would be definitely just for them. Still, he couldn´t get away the worrying that he had , but he was just overprotective, at least he hoped so.

Friday ; 11 pm ; Fran´s House

„Really?!", Fran asked her son, laughing about stories he told them. Sarah and Desiree couldn´t stop laughing.

Morgan smirked and said: „ Yes, I really did. You should have seen his face when the media called him again and again. After some time he just snapped at them. And that while Hotch was there. It was really hard not to laugh, but he still found out and he got his revenge." He loved to tell his family about his team, especially about Reid, always the funniest.

„What did he do to take revenge?", asked Sarah. They all enjoyed Derek´s visit. And it was even better because his team couldn´t call him for a case. For that Desiree and her had make sure.

Morgan had to laugh when he remembered Reid´s payback: „First, he hacked my MP3-Player. So, when I listened to my music in the jet it suddenly stopped and he told me that I should not understimate an MIT- Absolvent and he just started sreaming. It was awful to put my music away, but when my mobile phone rang and it was him again screaming in my ear, our prank war begun. Since them we play pranks to each other, but we both refuse to give up. I once change the sugar with salt, his face when he drank his coffe..." They started laughing. „Or...or when he put some superglue on my chair at work. That was embarrassing, I couldn´t stand up and just then Hotch called me to his office. Well, his face was quite funny when I rolled in his office." That sent them over the edge. Fran had tears in her eyes from laughing and Sarah and Desiree were near on falling to the floor, holding their aching stomach.

Still chuckling Morgan asked: „Hey, has anyone see my mobile phone?

Friday ; 11:30 pm ; Reid´s Apartement

Cold september air came through the open window, slowly clawling und Reid´s bedsheet and waking him slowly. Reid woke up shaking and looking at an open window. He frowned and wondered why it was open. He hadn´t let it stay open, had he? Maybe he just forgot it, he had been tired when he went to bed. He should close it now and continue sleeping. But instead of his own movings the bed squeaked from something, someone else. Immediately he frozed and stopped breathing. Instead of his own breathing he could hear another heavy breathing behind him, sending warm waves over his neck. He tried to pretend to sleep, but he started to shake. So instead of playing the sleeping one he rolled out of his bed and reached for his gun. But were usually his gun laid while he slept was nothing. Panic rose in him as he stood weaponless in front of the stranger. That is how victims feel when they are suddenly attacked.

The dark figure started chuckling and sat up, agonizing slowly. He waved something in front of Reid and taunted with a deep voice: „Searching something Doctor Reid?"

Friday ; 11:30 pm ; JJ´s House

Tired but happy JJ sat down next to Will on their couch.

„Finally I could get our little monster in his bed. He wouldn´t stop pleading till I read something to him.", she said smiling. Will chuckled and kissed his wife.

„Now it´s just us.", Will whispered and took JJ close who replied his kiss passionately.

„It´s wonderful that we both have no work, it´ll getting an amazing weekend.", Will said and rolled on top of JJ, still kissing her.

JJ laughed and replied: „Yes, I love to spend time with you both. I needed it, the last cases were hard."

„You are my strong girl. This weekend is for your relaxation. No Cases. No Bau. No Unsubs. Just you, me and Henry."

JJ took Will´s T-shirt off while he opened her blouse: „Don´t worry, since Henry drowned my phone in the toilet nobody can take me away from my weekend.", JJ explained chuckling and trailed away in Will´s touch.

Friday ; 11:30 pm ; Chinese Restaurant

The cold air was refreshing when Blake went out of the Restaurant, together with her husband Jack. It had been an amazing surprise when he could come home for the long weekend. They both with no work, a rare situation. She laughed when he offered her his jacket like a real gentleman.

„Thank you, for the wonderful evening darling.", Blake said and gave her husband a kiss.

He smiled warmly and replied: „ You´re welcome. I missed you so much. I really love my work, but... I wished I could be more with you."

„Start as an F.B.I agent. You will have still no time, but at least we have no time together." Both laughed at Blake´s joke.

„I love you.", Jack said and held Blake close.

„I love you too.", Blake whispered and cuddled herself in her husband.

They get into their car, without recognizing that Blake´s mobile phone fall out of her pocket and was left behind on the street.

Friday ; 11:38 pm ; Reid´s Apartement

Okay, now it was clear, the world really hates him. How had this guy came in... ah yes, the open window, Reid thought while watching the man carefully. He could scream out the window for help, he would never make it to the mobile phone in his kitchen. But when he thought about his neighbourhood, they would just thing he was drunk. His heart raced, pounding wild in his chest. He opened his mound, but closed it against not trusting his voice. The stranger looked wild through the darkness at him, like a predator would stare at his prey.

„Not interested who I am, Spencer?", asked the deep voice again, revealing white teeth with his chuckling.

Spencer immediately recognized the change from his formal name to more personal, but still couldn´t get a word out.

„Wait, do you prefer Spence or maybe Uncle Spence like this lovely godson of yours calls you? Or is it Genius? Little poor Baby Reid, gets patted by Garcia. Maybe I should call you Pretty Boy, that would show maybe my interest more. Do you thing Morgan gets jeaulous because I will be your first?", the man taunted spiteful.

With the last words from him Reid run. At least he tried to run. Pain shoot through his right arm when see man tackled him to the ground. He was as big as Reid and had a massive body which pressed the air out of Reid. Reid wheezed as he tried to push the bully man away that hold him down. With an angry growl he managed to push him aside and stand up, gasping for air. But the strong hands around his ankle stopped him from runnung away.

„HE-", with one swift move the stranger stood and punched Reid hard in the face to stop him from shouting. It worked. Again laid Reid on the floor, the world around him spinning from the hard punch. Long fingers grapped his hairs and pulled him up. It felt like someone proked him with hot needles. He groaned from the pain to be yanked up that way. He stood one second before he was punched twice in his stomach, doubling over. Instantly the man kicked Reid backward, sending him flying over his couch right into the small wooden table, which burst chrashing into a hundred peaces. The world around him was black for a moment as he laid between the destroyed table. A dark laughing echoed from the man´s throath, mustering the young man before him. He pulled Reid up and smashed him into the next wall, letting his head hit it hard. Reid saw stars from the smash with the wall. Panice settled in when the big man squeezed his throath, cutting him off from air. He didn´t want to die like this, not from an completely stranger who seems to know him. He didn´t want his corpse laying somewhere in the dirt, yet no matter for the team. With his last strength he kicked his knee up, hitting in the right places. The man let go of him swearing, letting Reid gasping for air and lurched to the door.

„You stupid idiot. That was the wrong move.", the man snarled. With that he pointed Reid´s gun at the fleeing man and pulled the trigger.

Friday ; 11:38 pm ; Garcia´s Apartement

„Take that you little fool! I wouldn´t mess up with the goddess of Combat!", Garcia said to herself, while sitting in front of her computers, playing game after game. She was wrapped up in pink and purple blankets, next to her were chips and energy drinks to keep her awake. She had made herself an To-Do-List for the long weekend. On top was shopping, after that baking, playing games and maybe call some other teammates.

A little ding let her break the sight on the screen.

„My cupcakes!", the bubbly woman said and stormed in her kitchen. Carefully she opened the oven and looked at the tiny cakes. She pulled them out and let them cool down. While that she started to make the topic. After she mixed butter, cream and a lot of sugar, she colored the mixture with blue food coloring.

After ten minutes in the fridge she could put the topic on the cupcakes which already cooled down. Garcia chuckled about the thought that she was the only woman who bake cupcakes at eleven pm. Smiling about the fact that her teammates would come smiling to work because of her cupcakes made her work even harder, to make the cupcakes as good as possible. She whistled a funny melody and started to decorate the muffins with little flowers.

Happy with her work she took out one of her phones and made a photo from her creation.

Friday ; 11:38 pm ; Rossi´s Mansion

He was thinking now for over an half hour. Sitting in front of his laptop with an glass wine and full stomach from the pasta earlier. Somehow he was angry with his publisher´s, for forcing him to write another book. Of course he loves to write, especially about his work, but that it had to be this weekend was disturbing. He sighed deeply. But is next chapter wasn´t simply. It was about criminal acts based on mental illness. It was uncomfortable to write about a topic that hits near home for a friend, for Reid. Furthermore he hadn´t the best knowledge in this area.

He continued thinking about Reid and his mother. After he learned from Hotch about Reid´s childhood, growing up with an shizophrenic mother all alone, he had read some article about this illness. It had made him sick to think about the fact that Reid was lucky to survived his childhood. Everytime it could had happen that his mother has an bad episode and would have started to attack her own son. Reid had once told him how he was trapped with his mother in an elevator in an libary. She had started to get an episode and accused Reid to be a spy of the goverment. He was nearly killed by her because she had tried to strangle him to death. Reid had been ten. Again he sighed, somehow this book just brought misery.

Maybe he could call Reid and ask him about statistic or something to talk to him. He wanted to hear the young mans voice after his thought, just to check if he was alright, assure that he wasn´t choke to death. When he searched for his mobile phone he couldn´t find it. After searching the half house, maybe just to have an excuse for not writing, he tried to remember where he pu... his go bag ! For cases! It was in the office... together with the phone. He sank back in his chair, staring at the laptop before closing it and standing up, walking up to his welcoming bed.

Saturday ; 00:00 am ; Somewhere

The pain was now just a throbbing ache in his left thigh, firing up with every wrong move. After he had kicked away the man he was shot in his left thigh. Leaving him bleeding and defenseless on the floor, the perfect victim to be bound, gagged and carried into a black van, lying under the backseats. It was hard to stay awake the more blood he lost, if his kidnapper won´t to something till the next day he´ll be dead. A hole in the street let the van move unnecessary hard, sending white pain through Reid´s leg. He gritted his teeth, trying not to sceam and satisfy some sick desires from the man. The longer he drove the darker were his surroundings, slowly pull him into a dreamless sleep.

He watched the young man through the back mirror while he fight the darkness. He smiled when his face twist in pain with every hard jerk from the car. Satisfied he watched as Reid closed his eyes from exhaustion. He would need every sleep he could get, before their time began. Turning to his captive he stroke over the dark bruise on Reid´s cheek, smiling sick.

Well, that was my first chapter. What do you think ?

First, I know there might be many grammar mistakes, I hope it´s not too confusing. I named Blake husband Jack because I don´t know his name in the serie. Savannah isn´t in this story, I don´t know anything about her.

Last but not least, yes it has a reason why everybody lose his mobile phone or what else, everybody but Garcia. Why will be revealed in the next chapter, because our Unsub is one sick bastard. (Sorry for my language) Any ideas for his name ?

Bye, Minna-de-de


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, here is the next chapter. Have fun and please review :)

Disclaimer: I don´t own Criminal Minds

Warning: I don´t know... blood, violence, some torture

Saturday ; 12:05 am ; Shack

„ ... !"

...Just Darkness...

„...-er !"

Where was he? Why was he in pain...? You must open your eyes !

„ Spencer ! Hello, sleeptime is over!"

Why was he being poked. Who was it. Stop it ! Make someone stop it... he was so tired.

„Mhmmmm. I have the right idea."

Footsteps. Going away. Yes, no poking anymore. Wait... was there water running? It stopped. Footsteps again, they came back.

SPLASH !

Reid opened his eyes wide from the shock. The freezing cold water had hit him total unexspected, running over his head, down his body. His body jerked while he gasped for air, still dizzy from his sleep. He needed a minute to recover before he took in his surroundings. It was a little shack made of dark wood, already moldy from the rain. In the corner was a bed with old and dirty sheets over it. Next to it was something like a little bonfire, cook set and cans next to it. In front of him was an old desk with two computers and an video camera on it, which made him even more nervous. For that he just needed a moment, before he checked himself. His hands were bound above his head and hung on an hook that was attached to an chain from the ceiling. The thick rope cut in his soft skin, leaving red marks. His feets could touch the ground. He recognized that he was bare foot, defenseless against the coldness from the ground. There he remembered his shot wound and looked down at his thight. The, now crimson red, trouser covered the wound and prevent Reid from making an exact investigation. But it still hurt. Like his shoulders from the weight they had to carry the last hour or the black bruises that covered his body from the fight with the stranger. At this thought he looked up at the man standing in front of him, waiting patiently for Reid to wake up properly.

„Do you need another shower, Spencer ? Or are you awake ?",the man asked bluntly, like it was a nice question.

„No. How you might see I´m awake.", Reid said angry.

„Ah, not so nasty Doctor. We´re friends.", the man chuckled.

„I can´t remember that we made friends. If I´m right than yesterday was our first ...encounter.", he answered.

„Nice to describe it as an encounter. But it´s not right, not at all. I know a lot about you and I assume that is important for an friendship, isn´t it? But away with the unimportant stuff. I think you don´t know who I am ?"

Reid simply shake his head.

„Well, you can call me... mhm ... Jeff ! That is a nice name."

„So, that isn´t your right name?", Reid asked suspicious.

„Of course not! Your team would find me to fast with my real name.", Jeff explained outraged like Reid was a little child.

„What do you want from me, or my team?", the young doctor asked, somehow afraid of the answer.

„Ah, my little guest. I want many things from you, you know.", Jeff said, his eyes getting dark: „But why I kidnapped you... I think I was bored and wanted some fun. Playing some games."

„It´s a crime to kidna-", Reid started, but Jeff slapped his cheek, lefting Reid stunned from the sudden outburst.

„Sorry. I was getting bored from your ramblings.", Jeff said apologetic, looking Reid straight in the eye.

Before Reid could answer, Jeff started to talk again: „Before you continue rambling we have to discuss a little problem. Your leg will stop our time together too fast if we don´t do anything."

„Bring me to an hosp-", again stopped a slap Reid.

„I´ll give you an helpful advise for our time together. That was boring again, I understand know why your teammates hate your ramblings. It just makes me want to punch you. I don´t know why, ya know. If it isn´t nessecary or interesting what you have to say, just shut up, okey?", Jeff said lowering, glowing eyes looking into Reid´s.

„Well, were did we stopped... ah! Your leg. I need to cut out the bullet, it didn´t went through. See?", Jeff explained and stand up to show Reid his wounds. When he stood direct in front of Reid, Jeff started to open his jeans. Immediately Reid struggled against the strange touch, but Jeff just watched him laughing and pulled the trouser down, leaving him just in his boxers.

„Mhm, purple. That fits you well.", Jeff commented and Reid blushed under his boring stare. Still embarrassed he looked at his leg. The bullet had hit him from behind, leaving a bloody wound. The front was just bruised from the bullet inside. He grimaced by the thought of Jeff cutting it out.

„Will you give me narcotics?", Reid asked suddenly, panic in his voice.

Jeff smiled: „And there I make it interesting, at least for me. You see I have narcoticts, the right amount to make you feel nothing, but we will play about it.",he explained, showing the syringe with the clear liquid, giving Reid flashbacks from his addiction. „Don´t be afraid, it´s no Dilaudid Spence, just the normal stuff they use in the hospital, my friend told me so." Reid looked at him with wide eyes and asked: „How-" Slap!

„For that that you are a genius you aren´t really clever. What did I said? Not to say something stupid and I told youthat I know you Doctor Reid.", Jeff growled. Reid just glared back at him, but decided not to snap at Jeff.

„To explain my game really takes some time. Whatever. Now that we have the syringe I explain how you´ll get it. I´ll call now each of your team members, and now please don´t ask how I got their numbers, yesterday wasn´t the first time I was in your apartement. If one of them picks up, you win, if nobody picks up you loose. Understand?", Jeff explained.

Reid nodded, but risked a slap by asking something: „I know you are bored, but why calling my team members, they´ll pick up."

Jeff stared at him for a second before he answered: „I let that question go through, for now. It´s simple. I want to show you that you don´t mean anything for the team, they won´t answer my call." Reid had to bite back his answer, he trusted his team.

„Shall we start?", Jeff asked and held up a mobile phone. Again Reid had to stop himself from asking, when he would call he could call for help and they would detect his location to help him.. He smiled.

„I´ll slice your throath if you call for help, boy.", Jeff said without looking up: „The first one is the famous David Rossi!" With that the only thing that broke the silence was the ringing from the phone.

...

...

...

...

Nothing.

Reid wasn´t disappointed, it was likely that Rossi didn´t pick up his phone, it was there weekend.

„Alex Blake. The newest member I think.", Jeff said smirking

...

...

„Hello?", the answer came from the other end, but Jeff didn´t stop smirking.

„Do I speak with Alex Blake?", he asked and stared Reid in the eyes, making him uncomfortable.

„Oh no, sorry. I found this phone this morning near on the parking lot from the chinese restaurant. Do you know the owner? I would bring the mobile phone to the adress if you want.", it was obviously a young woman.

„That would be great! Her adress is...", Reid listened shocked when Jeff explained the way to Blakes house like he had drove it a hundred times. With a click the line went dead.

She had told them that her husband had also work off. They surely went to the chinese restaurant to eat something, where Blake had loose her phone. No panic, there are still four calls.

„Just that you know. That doesn´t count. Then JJ is the next. Good luck!", Jeff said and again he held the phone to his ear.

It didn´t ring, not even the voicemail started. It must be broken Reid thought. Maybe it was even Henry, he smiled at this imagination.

„Well, Henry seems to be a little destroyer. How old is he? Four, or ?", Jeff said, already knowing the answer, he made a good research. It made Reid angry that he had stalked not just him, but his whole family too.

„Derek Morgan. Maybe he cares for his pretty boy."

Again no ringing, but this time the voicemail started: „ Hello" laughing. Reid immediately recognized Sarah´s voice: „Sadly our little brother can´t pick up his phone" again laughing. This time Desiree was speaking: „He is safely with us and enjoys his weekend!" With that the line went dead with the two sisters laughing. Reid remembered when he had met the Morgan´s, a very nice family. Even when Morgan didn´t picked up his mobile phone because his sisters had taken it away it made Reid nervous. Four from six calls didn´t went through. But now Garcia and Hotch came, they would always pick up.

„Aaron Hotchner, the Reaper Killer." Reid didn´t even had time to be surprised, because the voicemail started directly: „Here speaks Agent Hotchner. At the moment I can´t pick up my phone, please left a message." It was the first time that Reid had heard Hotch strict voice on the voicemail, it had never happened that Hotch didn´t pick up the phone.

„See. Nobody cares.", Jeff said, a wide grin in his face. Reid shoot an angry glare at his captor. Jeff planned this, Garcia won´t pick up her mobile phone, too. He wants to torture me psychical, so he arranged it that nobody would pick up the phone.

„Penelope Garcia. Your last hope."; Jeff said, looking viciously at Reid.

...

He knew she wouldn´t pick up, but to wait didn´t make it better.

...

It´s enough stop it, it isn´t funny anym-

„Penelope Garcia", the bubbly voice suddenly said. To hear her voice was like a lifesaver to Reid.

„Excuse me, wrong number.", Jeff said, an emotionless look in his face and hung up the phone. Reid couldn´t help but smirked when Jeff put the phone on his desk, looking at the syringe. Suddenly he stood up and started to make something behind Reid.

„What are you doing?", Reid asked, unsure about what would happened.

„I make sure you won´t move while I treat your wound."

„That isn´t necessary. I won´t fight. Please.",Reid begged, not wanting to be restrained even more. But instead of answer, the chain with the hook was pulled up. Reid groaned when his body was hanging in the air, unable to reach the ground. Suddenly Jeff bound rope around Reid ankles and bound them at a metal ring in the floor, leaving Reid completely unable to move. Jeff stepped in front again, a plate with surgical tools and picked up the syringe, while turning to Reid.

„My mum always said I was a bad loser. I think that isn´t right, I just don´t like not to win, so...", Jeff said, innocently stopping mid sentence and slowly approaching the nervous man. Suddenly he let the syringe fall down and smashed it with his feet. Like he didn´t make it itentionally he looked apologetic at Reid: „Ups."

„No, that is against your own rules. You made them yourself. You can´t do that.", Reid said panic-stricken, struggling wild against his bounds, but it was useless, he couldn´t move. Jeff was already behind him, caressing is wound. First, he sprayed disinfectant on the wound. The burning feeling let Reid groaning in pain, still trying to get away from Jeff´s hand.

„Calm down. I´ll be carefully, I know what to do. Try not to move, but feel free to scream.", Jeff said with sick satisfaction in his voice. With that Reid felt the cool blade on his leg. Without warning Jeff cut, listening smiling to Reid, who screamed in agony.

„Stop! Please. Stop it! Plea- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh.", Reid cried out, unable to describe the pain from undergo surgery awake. Another scream tore through the shack when Jeff finished cutting and started to get the bullet with pliers. Reid gasped for air, his head spinning from the pain. A silence scream was the answer to the pliers pulling at the bullet. With another cry from Reid and an sick „plop" the bullet was out. Reid hang exhausted from the ceiling, no power to do anything he begged for the pain to end.

„Now, I just have to sew up the wound and you are done. That wasn´t that bad, was it?", Jeff asked, patting Reid on the back when he got the needle. Reid just glared at him, black dots dancing in front of him and sweat running down his face. A new wave of pain pulled him finally into darkness as Jeff began to sew up the wound. Happy to leave the pain he let himself fell willingly into the numbness. Not listening to Jeff whistling while he worked at the bloody wound, satisfaction clearly in his face.

That was the second chapter. What do you think ? Please review ;)


End file.
